Need To Know
by savmm25
Summary: How does the team  and Chase in particular  react when Cameron resurfaces in the most unlikely of ways? Chameron, but not how you'd expect...


**Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic, so if it completely sucks, then sorry... I just kind of wrote this on the spur of the moment, because I love Chase/Cameron and I always thought it would be kind of cool to have badass Cameron. The story may seem straight forward to begin with, but I have some twists and turns planned for ahead ;) So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own House, maybe I should ask for that for Christmas...**

Chapter 1-

Today began like any other day for Dr. Chase. He woke up next to one of his many nameless conquests, had some breakfast and headed to work. But little did he know that today someone he thought he would never see again would reappear.

When he entered the room, Forman was trying to convince House to take the case of a 40-year-old male.

"It's lupus. End of story. Next!"

All of the sudden, Cuddy bursts in with a file. "I think you may be interested in this."

The file read "CIA, Top Secret."

"Ooh, the spooks are back! What do they have for me now..."

"32-year-old woman collapsed and vomited, men on the ground suspect that it is serious but can't figure out what is wrong. They need you to figure out what she has."

"OK, so when do we get to see little miss ninja spy?"

"You don't. You will examine her via webcam."

"Well where is she?" asks Foreman.

"I don't know. They won't tell me without a higher clearance level."

"Well we are gonna need to know WHERE in the world she is, or else we will have no way to figure what environmental factors are at play." says Chase.

"So make it happen!" House orders.

Reluctantly, Cuddy agreed, "I'll see what I can do," and leaves to make some calls.

"Well, I don't care what you all do, but I'm gonna go prank Wilson."

3 hours later, Cuddy comes back "I've convinced them to grant the team temporary clearance, so they will tell you everything you need to know. But under no circumstances is anything said in this room going to leave this room, or you've got a one-way ticket to Guantanamo. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" says House, in his usual sarcastic manner.

"OK, they are coming up via telecom now."

On the screen above them was a handsome young man, probably also in his early thirties, in what appeared to be and underground bunker.

"You Dr. House?" he asked in a cockney accent.

"Yeah, but you don't look or sound like a 32 year old female CIA agent."

"That would be my associate. I'm British Intelligence, part of a joint operation with the CIA."

Chase decides to intervene before House comes up with some smart-ass comment about how they are both British (because according to House, if your money has a picture of the queen on it, it automatically makes you British).

"What medical supplies do you have available in that bunker, where are you, and why hasn't she been transported to a hospital or better yet back to the States?"

"Well the answer to your first question is not much. As for the rest, we are hiding out in a remote area of Sudan that is controlled by Al Qaeda and is about 125 miles away from the nearest hospital in Khartoum. Due to the recent violence, the Sudanese government doesn't want any American or British aircrafts landing on Sudanese soil. So we are stuck here until further notice. But, they say you're the best, so if anyone can treat her, it's you."

"What symptoms has she exhibited so far?" asks Thirteen.

"She as been in and out of consciousness for the last couple of hours. And as soon as she wakes up, she starts to vomit again. She has also been complaining of a headache. But she has been instructing me on how to care for her until we found a doctor. She was trained as a doctor and even worked in hospitals for a while before she joined the Agency."

"When will we be able to see her?" asks Foreman

"Well she is unconscious now, but I'll see if maybe I can wake her up."

As he moved the computer to face the patient, they saw that it was someone they haven't seen in 2 1/2 years, and someone Chase thought he would never see again.

"Allison?"

**Author's Note: Oooohhhhh... what happens next? Don't worry, more chapters are coming up! please review and tell me if it sucks or if I'm crazy!**


End file.
